Best Friends Forever
by TinkerBella7
Summary: This is a little Deeks and Kensi moment that takes place right after the end of the Premiere. Written because the show has made me NOT like Kensi and I wanted to write what I want to see. Cuz it's all about ME! lol


After toasting to Sam and Callen's safe return, Deeks started clearing off the table. He found Kensi by his side, helping and a moment later Nell and Eric joined in and they had the mess cleared up quickly. After a round of goodnights from all, to all, Deeks found himself fishing for his car keys.

Kensi sidled up next to him. "Feel up to a movie marathon? I have ice cream and beer."

"Sure you don't want to call your new BFF?" Deeks countered, beforing snorting at Kensi's confused expression. "Talia," he explained. "You're all hugs and chummy smiles now."

"Does that bother you?" Kensi countered, looking intrigued.

Deeks nodded. "You bet it does. Two against one always bothers me. I already know I'm gonna lose." Turning, Deeks headed for the exit.

Kensi fell into step beside him, reaching for his arm, stopping him before he could step out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Deeks lied, unable to stop himself. His issues were his own and he didn't want to complicate things between them any more than they already were. "I'm just tired."

"We need to talk." Kensi grabbed his hand and hauled him outside and over to her car, where she made him get in the passenger side before she slid behind the wheel. She didn't start the engine though, she just turned in her seat to face him. "What's going on, Deeks?"

He swallowed a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face as he tried to figure out what to tell her. Lying wasn't an option, but neither was dealing with his feelings right now. "I really don't know, Kens." He settled on being as honest as he could. And he really was confused, about everything.

She stared at him for a moment, as if he were a sample under a microscope that she was trying to identify. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and Kensi looked as if she had come to a realization. "Deeks...you're my best friend. You know that, right?"

He looked at her, but he couldn't give her an answer. So in true Deeks fashion, he countered with a question. "Am I?"

"Why would you doubt that?" Kensi sounded honestly shocked.

"Look, Kens..." Deeks paused, uncertain if he wanted to go there right now. He was tired and confused and not in the best of places right now. He felt strangely unsettled and he didn't even know why. But looking into her dark eyes and seeing her confusion, Deeks pulled himself together. He would do his best to explain what he didn't really understand himself. "The thing is, you know how I feel about you. You know that you're my happy place, so to speak. You know that you are the most important person in the world to me. You know I trust you with my life..."

"But not your heart?" Kensi interjected, sounding sad.

Deeks shook his head, reaching for her hand and entangling their fingers. "I'm pretty sure you owned a piece of my heart the first day I met you, and at this point it's ninety-nine percent yours. I'm yours, Kensi. That's just a given."

She looked at their entwined hands for a long moment, before lifting her eyes to his. "And yet you don't want to be with me."

"That's not true," Deeks was quick to reassure her. "I just don't know how to make it work beyond partners."

"We start with being friends, which we are," Kensi stated, giving his hand a warm squeeze. "I know we need to take it slow, but I'm not the one who put on the brakes between us."

Deeks couldn't deny what she was saying, but he wasn't sure how to explain his insecurities and uncertainties. But for Kensi, he would try. "You're a beautiful woman, Kensi. Smart, talented, brave...I think you're amazing." He watched her blush and it made him chuckle. "I tell anyone who will listen how amazing you are. But, to be honest, sometimes I feel like you don't think I'm much of anything. Sometimes I get the feeling you're...ashamed...of me." It surprised Deeks how much it hurt to admit, but he wasn't going to lie to her even if his doubts changed her opinion of him.

Kensi simply stared at Deeks, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. Then she pulled away, opening the car door and stepping out. Once on her feet she began pacing around the car.

Deeks stayed put until he heard her kick the tires and curse. Then he jumped out and moved to check on her, but she whirled and put out a hand, so he froze and simply stared at her.

"I have something to say to you, Deeks, and I want you to pay attention. Okay?" Kensi's expression was fierce and her body was vibration with tension.

"Okay," Deeks replied, starting to get worried. He couldn't read her eyes, and he was afraid he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

Nodding, Kensi shook herself, paced a few steps in a circle, then turned back to face Deeks, her dark eyes glowing with determination. "Deeks...I know I call you and idiot at least once a day, but I don't think that. Not for a minute. I know how smart you are, I know what a good cop you are. I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart. I think you're funny, even though I tend to make fun of you all the time. I think you're sexy and beautiful and you have a fantastic ass." Kensi was blushing, but at the same time she held his gaze, not backing down.

That was his Kensi, Deeks thought with pride. She was strong and brave and beautiful and he heard every word she was saying, even though he found it hard to comprehend.

As if reading his mind, Kensi moved to Deeks, raising her hands to cup his face. "I know I don't tell people how amazing I think you are. I know I don't even tell you, and I'm sorry for that. I should tell you but..."

"Shhhh.." Deeks leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. They tasted each other for a moment then the pulled back just far enough to whisper, "I understand."

"Do you believe me?" Kensi countered, uncertainty shining from her eyes.

Deeks nodded. "I do." And he did. "But I won't deny it was nice to hear you say it."

Kensi bit her lip and sighed. "I'm sorry, Deeks. I'll try to do better."

"Don't, it's not necessary," he assured her. "I know now and that's enough. It's more than enough."

"Yeah?" Kensi leaned in to steal another kiss, even as one hand slid down to cup his but and squeeze.

Deeks yelped, jumped, then laughed delightedly as he wrapped Kensi in a hug and lifted her off her feet. He delighted in her laughter, but set her back down when he heard voices coming their way. The others were leaving now as well.

Kensi nudged Deeks with her shoulder, leaning in to whisper, "We're good, right?"

"We're good," Deeks replied, even as he smiled and waved goodnight to Nell, Eric, Sam and Callen. Apparently Hetty and Granger were still inside.

"Best friends forever?" Kensi prompted.

"BFF's," Deeks confirmed, nudging her back.

Kensi nidged him hard enough to make him stumble, her rich chuckle washing over him like a warm wave. "So, movie marathon at my place?"

Deeks nodded. "I need to walk Monty so I'll be there in forty minutes."

"Don't be late," Kensi warned, as she got into her car.

"I'm never late," Deeks protested, knowing it would get a reaction out of her.

Kensi's response was to obnoxiously honk her horn at him before pulling away.

Deeks laughed, sliding behind the wheel of his own car and feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Best friends forever was the perfect middle ground for them. They could easily build it into something more, without ever losing what they already had.

A sudden tap on the window had Deeks fumbling the keys. He clutched a hand over his chest as he stared at Hetty through the window. Grabbing the keys, Deeks stuck them in the ignition so he could power down the window.

Hetty smiled at him. "Is everything all right, Mr. Deeks?" she queried, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Deeks smiled back as he replied. "Everything is perfect."

THE END.


End file.
